Ichiya Misono
Ichiya Misono (御園一弥 Misono Ichiya) is a businessman, your osananajimi, and a potential romance option in My Last First Kiss. He is the president of Air, a small start-up interior design company located in Tokyo, Japan. Biography Ichiya Misono was born in Tokyo, Japan to parents of successful employment statuses. His parents were unfortunately in a loveless marriage; they had only married each other based on their merits. Because they married each other based on the various economical benefits they could provide one another, there were many marital conflicts due to a lack of compatibility. The conflicts happened more frequently when Ichiya was in middle school, and he would spend more time on the rooftop of the apartments or in Conte as a result. Shortly before he graduated high school, his father left home and his parents divorced thereafter. Consequently, because of the environment he was raised in, Ichiya began to share and believe in the same ideology his parents share; do not form relationships unless there is a vividly clear, unmistakable advantage to that relationship. He often isolated himself from the group of friends and was occasionally harsh towards them because he didn't necessarily see a benefit to playing with them. However, he never separated from them despite their "lack of advantages" because he was lonely and didn't have anyone else who cared for him. After receiving his degree and graduating from university at the age of 22, Ichiya founded Air, an interior design company located in Tokyo, Japan. Characteristics Ichiya is a tsundere; exceptionally harsh only to eventually develop more gentle and thoughtful traits. Initially, he was portrayed as manipulative, successfully manipulating you to his advantage in order to leave another woman. However, he eventually acknowledged that his manipulative behavior was unacceptable, that he hurt you due to his behavior, and apologized for it, showing that he is compassionate and remorseful despite his seemingly cold and emotionless demeanor. Ichiya is described as hard working, meticulous, and exceptional by his subordinates when it comes to his work at Air. Screenshots Ichiya Misono character description (1).jpg|Ichiya's character description Ichiya Misono character description (2).jpg|Ichiya's character description Ichiya Misono character description (3).jpg|“Beyond friendship...” Ichiya Misono screenshot (1).jpg|Ichiya as a child Ichiya Misono screenshot (2).jpg|Ichiya's professional attire Ichiya Misono screenshot (3).jpg|Ichiya's semi-professional attire Ichiya Misono screenshot (4).jpg|Ichiya's casual attire Gallery Main story= Ichiya Misono - Main Story (1).jpg|“This is what it means to be alone in a mans room.” Ichiya Misono - Main Story (2).jpg|“Watching a man get changed gets you all hot and bothered, doesn't it?” Ichiya Misono - Main Story (3).jpg|“Are you making fun of me?” Ichiya Misono - Main Story (4).jpg|“For the sake of a romance newbie like you, I'll stick to the gentle kisses for a little while longer.” |-| His PoV= Ichiya Misono - His PoV (1).jpg |-| It's A Date= Ichiya Misono - It's A Date (1).jpg |-| Stay The Night= Ichiya Misono - Stay The Night (1).jpg |-| Completion Bonus= Ichiya Misono - Completion Bonus (1).jpg |-| Special images= Ichiya Misono - Invite A Friend (1).jpg|Special image from Invite A Friend Campaign Trivia Coming soon... Category:Ichiya Misono Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Characters Category:Main characters